Pain Suffragentice
'' Hold on. I find it extremely adorable how you think that both you and Dempsey can even think of stopping me. This world will one day become the capital of the Suffragentice empire, and with me as the ruler, I shall take control of everything. Nothing can make me leave. Even if you DO make me leave this body and have peace to Equestria, I still will not leave you!" - Pain Suffragentice, talking to Chii and Dempsey who are trying to cast a spell to make him leave in ''Possessed. Pain Suffragentice is a completly different species of a pony. In most of the stories he is in, He is known as Pain 5067 Essin and is a robotic cyborg corpse of Brutal "Chii" Essin that is mainly featured in the ending fanfiction of the Hard to Believe Series "PTSD" Which was not offically declared as a story due to it being extremely short. Pain has also been a part of Navy Thunder's life, haunting his little sister and causing chaos in Navy's childhood as well. History Pain Suffragentice is a demon spirit that was first introduced in the short story fanfiction "Possessed" (See Marisa's page for more information) who had taken over Marisa's body to destroy the entire town of Equestria and rule it for his own welfare. In the end, he was easily defeated by Chii. In the short story soon after, "PTSD", Pain had returned from his banishment from being frozen and had returned to Ponyville with revenge on the others. It did not take too long to find that Chii was dead by a time machine glitch explosion, and so Pain decided to fix up her entire corpse with repaired Cyborg insides, and had recreated the body to make it work. Successfully ressurrecting Chii's body, he then had taken over it to avenge his evil on the ponies of Ponyville, naming his new and improved pony body Pain 5067 Essin. Trading Card Caption "If you enjoy threatening to rule the world, Pain will always race you to be the first to do so! This scary pony-like suffragrave only eats and survives on one thing; Ponies. He tries all he can to rule Equestria and descend it into dark evil as well as take over the poor town!"Species .]]Pain is one of the most evil and destructive spirits in Equestria. Being a newborn species called Suffragraves which are extremely evil Ponies, they have a mind of terror and evil and focus everything on taking over land for there own. Being the sub-ruler of the entire species, Pain is the main creature that hopes to give his Suffragraves as much land and shelter as possible. This leads to the reason why he is giving torture to the ponies of Equestria. Trivia *The inspiration to name him Pain was because of the song "Chi" by KoRn. The song name had a very similiar name to Brutal "Chii" Essin, and at the same time the song had constant sayings of "Pain" in the song. Thus is created Pain's first name.